With the development of electronic technology, various types of display devices are developed, and particularly, mobile display devices such as TVs, PCs, laptop computers, tablet PCs, mobile phones and MP3 players are widely spread. Recently, to meet the demands of users who want newer and various functions, efforts have been made to develop newer types of display devices. This is so-called next-generation display.
An example of next-generation display devices is a flexible display device. The flexible display device is a display device having a property that can change the shape as if it is a paper, and is customer-oriented future display technology that enables search and acquisition of desired information anytime anywhere.
The flexible display device can deform when a user bends it by applying a force, and thus it can be used in various applications. For example, the flexible display device may be implemented as a mobile device such as a mobile phone or a tablet PC, a digital photo album, a PDA and an MP3 player. Accordingly, there are demands for various display provision and new interface using the deformation property of the flexible display device.
Meanwhile, with the emergence and vast development of wearable computing, human activity monitoring becomes ubiquitous in medical devices and smartphones. People collect activity logs and see their conditions, media tasks or places, and use physical wearable sensors to record their activities on social network services.
Recently, various sensors and devices with small size and light weight are on the market, and smartphones have various embedded sensors and mobile applications for tracking personal activities. With the widespread use of mobile applications and wearable devices, there are demands for devices that are convenient to carry with and can perform various functions.